Careless Whisper
by shashaway
Summary: Shinya is rather be in a prison than to be a puppet, but Guren doesn't agree.
**Notes**

 **Spoiler for chapter 45**

BECAUSE MY BABY DARLING SON IS ALIVE ALTHOUGH HE'S IN PRISON

*BRB planning for a prison break*

* * *

His dreams are the same. Full of corpses and dripping blood.

The past few months however, his dreams are also full of dark haired man, slashing his sword and spilling blood. The man, he can't recognize anymore.

"Ah, Shinya," a voice calls him up. Lazily Shinya sits up on the cot and sees Kureto standing behind the bar, a guard is opening the door. He walks inside the cell, brown eyes cold as he stares Shinya down.

"Kureto-nii-san," he greets in a mocking tone. "For what purpose that you grace yourself in such dingy prison?" He tilts his head, brow raised high. "Or are you worried about my state? I'm honored."

The man narrows his eyes but Shinya just smiles. "I see you've never change," he said, Shinya just shrugs. "I'm here to ask for your cooperation."

Shinya snorts, Kureto _never_ asks for anything—he orders. "How about no?" Like hell will he cooperate with any plan Kureto and Guren have—his heart throbs a little. "It doesn't matter how many times you 'ask', Kureto-nii-san. After all, like you said, I will never change."

"I see." Kureto turns his back and walks out of the cell.

Shinya looks at him, bewildered. "Wait, just like that? No threat, no torture?"

"Do you want to?" Kureto raises his eyebrow, and then he smirks. "I have no need to. Someone will do it for me." He glances at someone Shinya can't see. "Guren, get inside."

The white haired can feel his heart lurches inside his ribs as the man walks into his sight, hardened violet eyes and dark hair falls over his tanned skin, a blood red cape covers his black uniform.

Calmly, he walks into the prison cell and Shinya can only look at him for a moment before he averts his eyes. Outside the prison bar is quiet, no guards nor Kureto in sight.

"Shinya," the voice calls him, with _his_ voice but none of _his_ feelings. "Why won't you cooperate?" The man sighs, footsteps approach the cot. "Why do you make this difficult for both of us?"

Hand reaches Shinya's shoulder and he flinches away from it. "With whom do you call as 'us'? Because it certainly is not with me." Blue eyes glares at the man, the one he doesn't recognize anymore. "And don't touch me."

"Shinya," he starts to say. "You know why I'm doing this—"

But Shinya clasp his palms over his ears and sings loudly, "La la la I can't hear you la la la—"

Annoyed, Guren grasps the pale wrist and wrenches it off his ear.

The white haired gasps, "I said don't touch me!" He yells, his other hand in a fist to punch Guren's face.

Guren is faster, he catches the fist and when Shinya tries to kick him, he brings both of the pale wrists to hold by one hand while his other hand grabs Shinya's leg and flips him to his front. He straddles Shinya's legs, wrist holding Shinya's hands over the pillow and a palm holds his shoulder.

And Shinya, as hard as he tries to dislodge Guren, can't. He grits his teeth, angry. He knows he's no match for Guren in close combat, but with seals placed on Byakkomaru, he's helpless. He's pinned under Guren with no way out.

"Shinya, hear me out," the man atop him says and Shinya buries his face to the pillow. Trying to block whatever Guren says. "You know I'm doing what is best for us. We have to defeat the vampires, and one way we can do is by using seraphs." His tone is soft, just like the fingers stroking his neck. "We can do anything together, Shinya. We can change the world. You don't have to live like this anymore, we can be happy."

It's no use, Guren has been preaching all of these all the time, and Shinya doesn't agree. Guren tries to talk him out, tells Shinya to cooperate. But he doesn't want to. He tries to escape, a lot of times. Until Kureto orders him to be put in a prison.

"And I've told you before," blue eyes turns over his shoulder. "I'd rather be in prison."

Guren leans forward, fingers covers Shinya's nape, dark strands tickling his skin and warm breaths sweep over his cheek. "You're so stubborn."

Shinya doesn't reply. He doesn't care. The warmth of Guren's body leaves him feeling cold, colder than the dingy prison cell. Because for him, the man atop him isn't the one he knows anymore.

"I'll change your mind," the dark haired promises. Tanned fingers stroking the pale skin while his nose nuzzles into the silver locks. "And then we can win this war together," he breaths into Shinya's ear.

It feels like torture, his fists clench. Kureto is right, he doesn't need physical pain to torment Shinya. "Go fuck yourself," Shinya says instead.

And he can feel the lips on his cheek quirk into a smirk. "I'll be back, Shinya," he promises. Soft touch of lips running down his cheek to his neck and shoulder. Shinya tenses further when light bites close over the pale skin. He knows there'll be bruises, although the bruises inside his heart will be much more painful.

"See you soon, Shinya," he whispers. Kissing the eyelid covering blue eye, then the weight atop him is gone. Footsteps walk further from his side until the sound of closing prison cell greets his ears.

The silent darkness of the prison cell is overwhelming. And Shinya is still lying on the cot, hands clutching onto the sheets as he tries to stifle his sobs on the pillow.

* * *

 **Notes**

Whoops I have a tumblr at .com


End file.
